E-Cards
'''E-Cards '''are what you can send people for birthdays or other occasions on the CBeebies Website. All CBeebies E-cards feature well-known characters. List of them Andy Pandy: * Here we go Looby Laa! * Come and play! * Thanks for my present! * You're my best friend! Beebie: * Have a Hoppy Day Today! * Bunny Greetings! * I Love Bunnies! * Give a Bunny Wave! * Have a Hoppy Day * You're my Best Friend! * Get Well Soon! * Greetings from Beebie the Bunny! * Happy Birthday Angelmouse: * Have a swinging birthday! * I love cuddles! * Happy Mother's Day! * Thanks for lending a hand! 64 Zoo Lane: * Have a swinging time! * Get well soon! * To my special friend * I love you! Bill and Ben: * You're my flobba-friend! * Flobba-birthday! * Have a flobbadobba fun time! * Flobbahaha! * Flobba-Snuggle * Leaf me Alone! * I dig it! * Hello, Flobberly Bugbies: * To my best friend! * Happy Birthday! * Have a great day! * Party, Party, Party!! * Click the Cake * Happy Birthday! Bits and Bobs: * Trug along with us! * Have a fun holiday! * We miss you * Take care of yourself Clifford: * Happy birthday! * Missing you! * Wish you were here! * Come to my party! * Have a great holiday! * Missing you * Wish you were here * Get well soon Come Outside: * Let's play! * I miss you! * Happy birthday! * I love you! Fab Lab: * Hello pup! * Happy Birthday! * You're my best friend! * Pixie perfect! * Best friends SpongeBob SquarePants: * Happy Birthday! * Get Well Soon! * Have a Fabulous Nautical Holiday! * F is for Friends who do Stuff Together Step Inside: * Read me a story * Join our party * Let's have fun! * I love stories! Pablo the Little Red Fox: * Let's have an adventure * I miss you! * Happy Birthday! * I love Pablo! Binka: * Come to my party! * Happy Birthday! * Have a great day! * Let's Party!! Story Makers: * Jelly and Jackson say hello! * Imagine, imagine, imagine! * We love stories! * You're my best friend! Balamory: * What's the Story in Balamory? * Hello! * Greetings from the Gang! * Happy Birthday!! Tweenies: * Play with Izzles * Happy Birthday Beebie! * "Happy Birthday" song * Doodles and a Cake Teletubbies: * I love the Teletubbies! * Eh-Oh! * Big Hugs! * I love you! Tikkabilla: * Thank you! * Hoppy Birthday! * Best Friends Forever * Let's Play * Happy Birthday Time! * Thanks for a Great Time * Time for a Treat * It's Tikkabilla Time! * Birthday Wishes! * Surprise! * May your Wishes come True! * Happy Birthday! Tots TV: * Tilly speaking French * Tiny spotting a Rainbow behind the House * Tom asking "What will we see?" * Boo * Donkey The Shiny Show: * Have a shiny day * Thanks for my present! * You're a winner! * Well done! * Give yourself a shiny! School and the backyard gang: * Have a Wiggly Day Today! * Happy Birthday! * Get Well Soon! * I Love You! Baby Einstein: * Happy Birthday! * Have a Great Summer! * To my Best Friend. * I miss you. Binka: * Have a smashing day! * I love cuddles! * You're my special friend * Thanks for lending a hand! Boo!: * Where's Boo? * Get Well Soon! * Sorry to hear you're poorly! * Well Done for Being Brave! * Have a Lovely Day! * You're my Best Friend Yoho Ahoy: * Yoho Ahoy! * Happy Holiday! * Take it easy * Wish you were here Fireman Sam: * Have a Splish-Splash Birthday! * Be My Hero * Get Well Soon! * I love Fireman Sam Make Way for Noddy: * You're my best friend Trivia * Sue likes sending E-cards, instead of having a favourite game. * The Bunny Hop plays in the Beebie portion. * One of the options in the SpongeBob portion is "F is for Friends who do Stuff Together," a reference to the Fun Song. Category:Online Content